Late for a Very Important Double Date
by FallinApart
Summary: What happens when you put two teenage girls, a mad hatter, a psychopathic half-heartless, and sushi together? CHAOS.  Crack-fic... but in the bestest of ways XD


((Cheesy name, I know. I can't believe I'm actually writing this…but this is for you Molly! xD))

Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrighted characters. All I own are my plot bunnies and myself. I dont own Molly. Or Dex. No matter how much I wish I did own Dex. :)

Sorry if this doesn't make any sense at all. Dex is an OC Kingdom Hearts character from a roleplay. He's half heartless and has a zipper for his mouth. Lovely, right? :D

* * *

_**Ch. 1**_

"Molly…. can you please untie me now, and take off this blindfold?" I droned for the fifth time, only to be responded by a giggle. However, this time I felt a tug on the blindfold covering my eyes and the scratchy cloth fell limply on my lap. "What's this all about? And how did you even manage to tie me up?" I glared at her incredulously, but all I got was a devious smile that made me raise my eyebrow. "Molly…?" I said slowly. Initially she had said we were going to go see a movie and hang out, but I had wondered why she told me to dress up a little more than usual. Of course I had just decided not to really ask questions, it didn't seem to be worth the argument. So I wore a green cotton blousy dress that fell a few inches above my knees and was drawn in at the waist. My brown curls loosely covered the thin straps. That, some casual sandals, the usual makeup, and my favorite silver key necklace, and I felt ready for anything…. almost anything.

When Molly had showed up at my house I noticed she was more dressed up too. She wore a pretty deep-blue blouse that made her ice blue eyes pop, what looked like new light blue jeans, and of course, her classic black converse. Even her converse looked like they had been newly washed. Her eye shadow accented the slivery tone of her eyes and somehow made her eyelashes look even longer. "Wow, you look great!" I smiled.

"What's the occasion?"

"You'll see..." she smiled with a wink and yanked me out the door. I hardly had time to grab my worn silvery-gray purse, the Ninja Turtle and keyblade key chains bounced rapidly as we ran to the car.

"Com'on, we're late!"

"You're so shady sometimes, Molly—" I murmured as she shoved me in the car and wrapped a piece of cloth around my eyes so I couldn't see. I felt a stretch of what may have been duck-tape around my wrists.

"What the hell? Are you seriously trying to kidnap me?" I couldn't help but to laugh, and once I started I couldn't stop laughing. Obviously she was up to something, and as long as she didn't plan on throwing me to the crocodiles I figured it would be fine, so I didn't struggle, but I didn't stop giggling.

When we rolled to a stop and she had removed my blindfold and ripped off the duck tap, which proved to be a little more painful than intended, I gave her a skeptical look. "Where are we?"

"Peter's Sushi and Thai."

"And why did you tie me up?"

"Cause it was funny—" I lightly punched her the shoulder and rolled my eyes. "And because I thought you might run away."

"Run away? Why? I love Peter's."

"Well…. we're not exactly just here to eat."

"What?.."

"We have a double date." She smiled and giggled as I stared at her in disbelief.

"With who?" Molly's grin widened. " Remember Dex?"

"Oh God.."

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ch.2**_

After fifteen agonizing minutes of back and forth argument, Molly convinced me to go through with it. As we walked through the front door, the familiar smell of teriyaki and fried rice drifted to my nose. I followed Molly to a table in the back of the restaurant. I gaped at the sight before me. The table seated four, and at the opposite side of Molly sat Tarrant Hightopp, a.k.a., the Mad Hatter.

"Hello Molly!" he smiled his mad smile and his neon green eyes lit up with joy at our arrival. "You do look lovely." He said taking a sip from the teacup balanced on his hat. And opposite of me sat a grinning Dex, a pair of black sunglasses covered his glowing yellow eyes, but his zipper mouth still looked obvious enough.

_Hello Blair._ Dex said in his eerie mind-voice. I gave a small smile. "Hey," I glanced at Molly and mouthed, "I hate you," dramatically.

"These sticks of wood are wonderful creations. It's like a fork without the other three points." The Mad Hatter mused before cracking up at his own comment. Molly laughed too, and I couldn't help but to grin.

"Now I can finally show off my mad chopstick skills." I said pulling apart the small wood utensils.

"Did someone say _mad_?" the Hatter burst into hysterics once more. I looked at Dex with a small laugh. '_This is going to be a long night' _I thought shaking my head slowly. Dex giggled and suddenly stopped. I smiled at his awkward laugh. Of course he could hear my thoughts, but that probably would never be something someone could get used to.

_At least I'm not the craziest one here. _Dex said with a smirk.

"That's debatable." Molly commented.

Dex shrugged, not denying her accusation. The waiter gave us some strange look I couldn't quite identify, and quickly took our orders and scampered off.

"I think we scared him." I said blowing steam off of my miso soup.

"Scared? I think we scarred him for life." Molly grinned. It must have been true though, considering the terrified look he gave us when Dex suddenly appeared in his seat from the bathroom. Everyone had gotten a good laugh from that, especially the Mad Hatter, but then again he laughed at everything.

"Haha…. Spoon!" the Hatter cackled.

"That's not a spoon, it's a fork…" Molly pointed out.

"I know that you silly little thing!" He shook his head.

I curiously watched this little exchange but I soon couldn't keep up with their conversation and zoned out. That was when I noticed Dex's staring.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked slightly self-consciously.

_No…_ he grinned deviously, which only made me more uneasy. I had purposely kept enough distance in between the table and my chair so I could sprint away if I had to. He must have read my mind because I felt a tug at the leg of my chair and was suddenly yanked forward as he closed the space between the chair and the table. I felt around with my foot and found, much to my dismay, that he had indeed brought his chain.

_That's better. Now don't worry about a thing, little devotchka. Say, out of curiosity, do you happen to have a boyfriend?_

I shifted uncomfortably and tried not to think too much. "Yes, I do." Molly heard this and gave me a skeptical look. "You don—" I elbowed her sharply to get her to shut up. Dex gave me a look, which I couldn't identify.

_Really? Then why did you go on this date?_

"For the record I was kidnapped."

_So? What difference does that make? You're here._

"Okay, I did this for Molly."

_Then what's his name?_

"Whose name?" I played dumb in a sad attempt to change the subject.

_Your boyfriend?_

"Aaron Moreau"

_Liar. You don't have a boyfriend. _He smirked, obviously enjoying this.

"So? Why do you care?"

_I…I don't. _He slumped back into his seat and unzipped his mouth and began to carefully eat the large pieces of sushi on the plate in front of him. I looked toward Molly, who was busy once again chatting away with the Mad Hatter and talking about heaven knows what.

"I so I said to him 'Good show sir, but everyone knows rabbits are only left handed. And futterwacking involves both hands'"

It surprised me that Molly knew what on earth he was talking about, but then again, it didn't. I turned back to Dex, who, like everyone else, was now finished eating.

"Bill please." An anxious looking waiter quickly handed over the bill, and I handed him a twenty from the small stack of money from Dex's jacket pocket. The waiter rushed off, giving us a final incredulous look.

"I liked it!" the Hatter smiled his strange wide smile while standing up and holding out his arm to Molly, escort-style. A smile appeared on Molly's face, I could tell she was enjoying herself. I stood and stretched giving a content sigh.

_Ready?_ Dex asked suddenly behind to me.

I jumped as Dex appeared out of nowhere, and turned around to see his face inches from mine. _'Please stop doing that!' _I thought with a quiet nod. He grinned and ushered me out the door.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ch. 3**_

We all clambered into Molly's car. I hadn't realized until now that she had driven us to the restaurant. "Hey, Molly, I didn't know you got you're license. "

"I didn't…but since I have my permit and I can pass for sixteen. My parents said they'd let me drive as long as I don't get caught." She winked and I gave her a wide-eyed look.

"Maybe I should drive."

"You can't pass for sixteen! You're too short!"

"Hey! I'm not short…I'm fun sized!" I huffed indignantly folding my arms. "You are rather on the shorter side." The Hatter mused sipping absently at a teacup that seemed to come from nowhere. He sat shotgun next to Molly while I sat in the back seat with Dex. Dex chuckled, his black hair falling into his face.

_Sure you are. _

I sighed and leaned my elbow against the black leather handle on the side of the door. As crazy as it seemed, and as stubborn as I acted, I really was starting to enjoy myself. It now was more of a refreshing escape from the norm than being kidnapped and forced to go on a date with someone against my will.

_I didn't know you're here against you're will._ Dex blinked.

"Yes you did! It's kind of implied with the kidnapped part. And you'd think that the guy who can read minds would know that by now!"

He shrugged adjusting his sunglasses.

"Oh you know you love it, Blair." Molly teased speeding off.

"Only if you don't get us all killed." I said gripping the sides of the seat as she made a sharp turn, and I nearly toppled over Dex.

"Where are we off to next?" Molly inquired, ignoring my comment.

"I say we visit the purple hippopotamus pond!" the Mad Hatter exclaimed passionately.

We all turned our heads and stared at him at the exact same moment.

_I'm not familiar with that place. _Dex mused curiously. _'What the _hell_ is a purple hippopotamus pond?' _I thought giving the Hatter a skeptical look; then again, he was the _Mad _Hatter.

"Umm…. How about we just go for ice cream?" I suggested with a slight shrug.

"Ice cream!" Molly and the Hatter exclaimed simultaneously.

_Hmm, I could go for a good scoop of chocolate right now…or do I want vanilla? _Dex furrowed his brow over his sweet dilemma, oblivious to pretty much everything else. Molly sharply turned into the parking lot of Sweet CeCe's and screeched to a stop in a parking job that took up at least three parking places.

"NO TIME TO FIX THAT!" Molly shouted putting the car in park.

"Why are you shouting in caps lock?" I said covering my ears.

"It helps to add emphasis. I THINK THE CHESHIRE CAT'S BEEN READING MY DIARY AND WATCHING MY FUTTERWACKEN VIDEOS I KEEP HIDDEN LIKE PORN!" the Hatter exclaimed seriously, his neon eyes widening. "….I LOVE A GOOD POTATO." He added smiling and giggled hysterically. Molly looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"Where have you been all of my life?" she proclaimed. I clambered out of the car and Dex was somehow already leaning against it.

"I think we should give them some alone time.." I said smirking. Dex grinned and shut my car door.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ch. 4**_

Dex leaned impatiently on the door outside the sign that read sweet CeCe's. _Why do we have to wait for them? _Dex whined looking at the line of people that now reached out the door. I sighed, "I guess we could go ahead in line, but Molly has the money…. Not to mention, it would take an hour to get through this line." I added with a slight grumble. Dex chuckled and grinned wickedly. _I don't know about that. I've got my own little tricks up my sleeve._ I gave him a perplexed look, wondering what he had in mind. He gave a wink and suddenly disappeared in a black mist.

"What in the…." I said furrowing my brow. A short squeal came from the other side of the glass and I peered around the numerous heads to see inside. I caught a glimpse of Dex's shaggy black hair in the front of the line and several shocked faces.

_Which flavor?_ Dex's voice projected into my mind, much to my surprise. That must of have been a new trick.

'_Cake batter with cookie dough.' _I thought feeling his mind picking up the thought. It felt weird and a little intrusive, but I shrugged it off with a shiver. I distantly could sense Dex's giggle in the front of the line. I couldn't help smiling and gave a sigh as I plopped down on the bench next to the window. I stared distantly at the twilight sky, the stars becoming more visible.

_You may not want to get too distracted. _I suddenly jumped hearing Dex's voice echo in my mind. I shot my head around to see his face inches away from mine, he held four cups of messily swirled frozen yogurt.

"You really should stop doing that!" I whacked him on the shoulder, scooting a little away from him. He chuckled handing me my frozen yogurt.

"I'm not even gonna ask how you got these.." I smiled and he gave a smirk, unzipping his mouth. A group of attractive guys passed by us, laughing and smiling. I recognized them from my school; they were relatively popular. One brown haired boy in the group gave us a fleeting glance. They rounded the corner and I tried to conceal a small grin. Dex cocked his eyebrow in what looked like surprise.

"You liked that guy." He commented in amusement. I felt a rush of heat in my cheeks and I quickly turned away from him.

"So? What if I do?"

"He's not your type." He rasped smiling his creepy, jagged grin.

"And you know my type? You don't even know my favorite color, how would you know the kind of guy I like? You can't tell me who I can and can't date." I turned back towards him.

"Blue-ish green, and yes, I can."

"That's cheating, you read my mind! And no, you can't. What are you going to do, sabotage my date?"

"I wouldn't call it cheating, but yes. Maybe." He shrugged grinning. "Or I could just scare him away."

"You wouldn't"

"Yes, but I would!" he never stopped grinning as I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders and pulling me closer. I gave an involuntary shudder and felt him giggle. I looked at him and saw his big yellow eyes a little too close to my face, and slightly loomed over me. Again I silently cursed my shortness, not noticing him leaning in until it was too late. His rough lips lightly brushed mine then, before I could react, he quickly pulled away. My eyes widened and I froze in shock. A chorus of giggles met my ears and I noticed why Dex had pulled away. Molly and the Hatter stood laughing their heads off.

"Are we interrupting something? " the Hatter widened his bright green eyes. Molly gave a smug grin and the Mad Hatter laughed hysterically. I blushed and crossed my arms defensively. "It's not that funny!" I retorted. Molly shrugged.

"Ahh it's fine, I just wanted to say 'I told ya so!'" She winked and I noticed her and the Mad Hatter holding hands. A grin spread across my face and I gave a small laugh. _'They're so cute!'_ I thought feeling giddy for her. I had always thought I get way too excited for other people when things go well.

"I don't see what's so cute about interrupting people when they were about to get to first base." Dex grumbled harshly and I shot him a glance.

"Oh, well. Just scoot over!" Molly smiled and the Hatter grabbed their cups of frozen yogurt. Dex scooted down the bench, pulling me with him as his arm was still firmly clamped around me. "No need to manhandle…" I murmured. He got a chuckled out of that.

"Ooooh, strawberry!" Molly said sitting next to us, shortly followed by the Hatter. "Tea flavored! My favorite!"

I glanced in the Hatter's cup. "Umm…. That's not tea…. Is that mustard?" I said slightly appalled, looking at an odd yellow substance in his brown frozen yogurt.

"Oh yes mustard! That'll do... Mustard? Don't let's be silly. Now lemon, that's different..."

I wasn't quite sure what he was talking about, so I just gave a shrug. Molly nodded in what I thought was understanding. How that made sense to her I didn't know, but they seemed happy.

"Twinkle twinkle little bat, how I wonder where you're at.." the Mad Hatter sang absently spooning up his yogurt. I began eating my half-melted chocolate chip cookie dough and cake batter. My spoon was tugged out of my hand and I turned my attention back to Dex, whom had been sitting quietly eating his chocolate yogurt.

"Hey! You have your own!" I quickly grabbed it back.

"But I didn't get any of that kind!" he whined trying to sneak a bite of my yogurt. I dug out a clump and teased him with it.

"You want some? —" I grinned wickedly and shoved it on his nose, "Well, there you go!" For a moment he didn't react, but then he removed his arm from around me and flung a chunk of his chocolate ice cream, hitting me in the cheek.

"Gotcha!" he chuckled with a jagged grin.

"Ice cream fight!" Molly exclaimed sending a strawberry flavored rocket into Dex's grinning mug. The Mad Hatter laughed, splatting a chunk of his bizarre yogurt on Molly's nose and Molly reacted by flinging her strawberry ice cream back at him. We all froze for a moment, surveying the damage we had caused. All of our faces were now sticky and covered with a variation of yogurts and toppings. I let out a burst of laughter, and soon I wasn't the only one laughing, or in Dex's case, giggling. I handed Molly a crumpled mass of napkins and stood up, careful not to get any ice cream on my dress.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." I said struggling to stop laughing.

"I'll go too. Be right back!" Molly added tossing the napkins to the Hatter and Dex.

"Do hurry back!" the Hatter giggled, putting a napkin atop his hat.

Molly and I hurried to the restrooms in the back of Sweet Cece's and shuffled through the crowded line. "Soooo…What were you guys doing back there?" I said washing off my sticky hands with a grin. Molly's face distorted when she realized what I was implying.

"No! It wasn't like that at all!" she said blushing as she wiped her face. "I don't think I've wouldn't minded though…" she grinned devilishly, and I crinkled my nose.

"Wow, Molly.." I laughed, but still gave her a questioning look.

"You know deep down you wouldn't mind that with Dex either." She stuck her tongue grinning. "You're one messed up child!" I said feeling my face go red.

"Remember? 'It's not rape if you like it!'" she said, and I felt like I was about to die of laughter.

"Stop changing the subject! What were you doing?" I evaded.

"Oh, don't worry we just talked for a long time…. But we might've kissed a few times." Molly smiled broadly, and I squealed.

"!" I jumped up and down squeaking with excitement. "Sorry, I tend to freak out when things are going well." I giggled, "You should have seen me after my sister's first kiss." I gave a content sigh, still smiling. Molly shook her head and grinned.

"I guess we better get back to our _dates._"

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ch. 5**_

Molly and I walked out of the bathrooms and back to the old wooden bench, where Dex and the Mad Hatter sat conversing.

"Ready to go?" I asked as the two of them stood up. I took in a deep breath of the summer night air, and let out a sigh. Luckily it wasn't a very hot night, but the stars now shone brightly next to the moon. I noticed the Mad Hatter and Molly were holding hands again, and I smiled to myself.

_I like that guy. _I turned to see Dex's grinning face as he walked towards me. I noticed he had zipped his mouth again. I felt his arm wrap around my waist and I turned away, not wanting him to notice me slightly blushing. I knew he could read my mind anyway, but some part of me didn't want to believe it.

"Let's go to the Brentwood Academy track." I suggested with a shrug.

"You want to go on a run now?" Molly raised her eyebrows, and I shook my head with a small smile.

"No, but the bleachers are fun to hang around when no one's there." She gave a shrug and nodded.

"What's Brenthood Alchemy?" the Hatter questioned, cocking his head.

"Brentwood Academy is the school I go to… And the one Blair used to go to before she turned traitor!" Molly accused hopping in the front seat of the car.

"I'm sooo not a traitor! I'm just not a private school kind of person." I mused jumping back in the back with Dex.

"I suppose we're off to Brenthood Alchemy!" the Mad Hatter laughed, and then turned to Dex, who was sitting behind him. "Say, What's the difference between a raven and a writing desk?"

Dex briefly narrowed his eyes in thought. _I don't know, in fact, you don't either!_ He hissed. The Hatter merely laughed hysterically and ignored Dex's sudden grouchiness. We sped off a little too fast for my comfort, but I tried my best to ignore it. After ten agonizing minutes of screeching turns and almost nailing every pedestrian seen, we slowed to a halt at the back gate leading to the Brentwood Academy baseball fields and track.

"Wow, well that was… absolutely terrifying." I said prying my hands from the seat. There were finger marks left where I had clung to the seat for dear life. I clambered out of the car, my shaking knees barely supporting me. "Really Molly, next time, I DRIVE." I didn't think the Mad Hatter even knew how to drive, and even if Dex could drive, I would never trust that psychopath behind the wheel of the car.

_Good call. _He must have heard my train of thought as I slammed the door behind me.

"Everything looks different here at night… it's a little spooky." Molly commented and I nodded in agreement. It did look pretty scary at night without the stadium lights on. Any other time I would have freaked out and left, but this wasn't any other time…

"I think we should go to the secret spot." I commented walking around the gate with Molly and the Hatter as Dex hopped over it.

"The secret spot?" the Hatter asked curiously.

"Well, it's not exactly secret, everybody knows about it. It's just a of hidden area next to the track." I shrugged, "But on second thought… I think I'll just walk around, maybe hang out on the bleachers." I said as Molly shrugged.

"Suit yourself." She said and her and the Hatter held hands again. I pretended not to notice, and I concealed a smile. I watched as they loped off into the 'secret spot' and then I quickly turned to Dex with a grin.

"I'm so gonna spy on them."

_Why? _Dex said with a slight edge of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh, I'm just going creep on them a little. It's what a friend does!"

_Really? Cause I've heard you say a lot of things about friends, and that wasn't one of them. I just don't get why you want to watch them make out._

"I don't want to watch them make out! They're just cute! And Molly seems really happy." I huffed walking past the stone bleachers, and he followed close behind.

_Are you happy? _He said suddenly with a different tone in his voice. I slowly stopped and turned around to face him. "That's a weird question."

_So what's your answer?_ He said stepping closer. I took a small step back.

"I think so… Even as weird as it sounds, I'm pretty sure I liked tonight almost as much as Molly." I gave a somewhat self-conscious smile he gave one of his eerie grins. He unzipped his mouth and lightly grabbed my chin, pulling it upward and leaned forward. I was taken a little by surprise as his rough lips brushed mine, but I didn't pull away. In fact I stepped closer as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I didn't mind the zipper, as long as he didn't mind the braces. After what might have been around a minute I pulled away and looked at him, slightly confused.

"Where'd that come from?" I asked, slightly dazed with his arm still wrapped around me. He shrugged.

"I can't be held responsible for my actions_._" He smiled eerily.

I gave a laughed a little and pulled away from his grasp. "I can live with that." I smirked. "Com'on, let's go snoop on the other two." He giggled, and then abruptly stopped, zipping his mouth.

We crept around the bushes, careful not to make any noise; Dex stepped on a stick, making it snap. _Eep!_ He said getting low to the ground.

. _'Shh, we can't let them know we're here!'_ I thought peering around an opening in the bushes. They were sitting on one of the benches, and Molly's head leaned against the Mad Hatter's shoulder, with his arm around her. I suppressed an 'Awww' and smiled. The Hatter turned towards her and lightly kissed her on the lips. I looked toward Dex and mouthed, 'So cute!' He rolled his eyes shaking his head. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back out of earshot from Molly and the Hatter.

"Hey!" I murmured.

_Okay, shows over. You really shouldn't snoop. _Dex said pulling me further away from them. I pulled away trying to free my arm, but he wouldn't let go. His other hand gripped my shoulder tightly as he walked me onto the track.

"Again, you can't tell me what I can or can't do." I huffed flipping him onto his back with a special maneuver.

_Eh!…. Just because I can take a hit doesn't give you the right to hit me! _Dex groaned, as he laid sprawled out on the ground.

"Hey, you asked for it." I shrugged, grinning. The sound of soft footsteps and a sudden giggle caught my attention. I turned around to see Molly grabbing her sides from laughter, and the Hatter with his head slightly cocked to the side.

"Umm…did we miss something?" Molly asked between laughs. I simply smiled and hesitantly nodded.

"Well…you know, the usual. Just being me." I winked.

"That would explain why Dex is on the ground." Molly shrugged.

_And again, how would that explain why Dex is on the ground? _Dex said still sprawled out on his back.

"Yes, why may I ask, are you on the ground? It's rather cold down there. Are you sure you wouldn't prefer to stand?" The Mad Hatter asked eying Dex.

_Oh I hadn't thought of that one. _Dex said venomously as he sat up.

"I think Blair ninja'd him…" Molly said.

I sighed and extended my arm to help Dex up.

He briefly eyed my hand before reaching up and grabbing it. As I was about to pull him up, suddenly my arm was yanked down, and I tumbled on top of him.

"Hey!" I yelped as he switched places with me, and now I was the one laying on my back, and he loomed over me.

_Now we're even._ He grinned as he moved aside and crouched beside me.

"That's cheap, you tricked me!"

_Yes, I did. _He smiled wickedly, and I frowned with distaste as I sat up. He extended his hand to help me up, and I looked at it like suspiciously.

"I'm not falling for anything like that again. I still have no reason to trust you." I huffed standing up. He chuckled and stared at me with his glowing yellow eyes.

_Like I said, you've gained my trust. _He said eerily as he stepped closer.

"I don't see how that helps…" I trailed off forgetting Molly and the Hatter still stood a few feet away, now immersed in their conversation. I yawned and blinked sleepiness from my eyes.

"Hey, guys, do you know what time it is?" I asked sheepishly invading their conversation. The Hatter blinked and reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a rusty gold pocket watch. However, it fell apart as soon as he popped it open.

"Hehe, oops!…" he let the pieces fall to the ground and giggled.

_Well that's a waste of perfectly good machinery_. Dex grumbled with a short sniff. I dug around my purse for a moment, in search of my cell phone. My fingers finally closed around it and I pressed the center button. I gasped.

"Crap! It's five minutes till eleven!" I shoved the phone back into the bag and looked at Molly. She bit her lip and her eyes widened.

"Oh no…."

_What's the big deal? So what? _Dex said. I rolled my eyes.

"It's almost curfew! Even licensed drivers under the age of eighteen can't be out past eleven…"

_I guess you're out of luck then. _

"Well, it's not over yet!" I said with a grin, "Com'on, let's hurry!" Molly and I darted to the car, and I dragged Dex with me. The Hatter loped along behind us.

"Step on the gas Molly!" I yelled for the first and probably the last time. "With pleasure!" she grinned putting her foot on the gas petal. We jerked forward with force an astronaut would have trouble handling.

My house was only a forth of a mile away, but we headed to Molly's house so her parent's car would be back on time. Luckily the roads were nearly deserted so I didn't have much trouble getting across town. We made it with literally one minute to spare, although even with no traffic it would take at least fifteen minutes to get there. Isn't fiction grand?

_Tell me about it. _Dex giggled.

"Was I talking to you, Dex?" I said turning to him.

"What are you guys talking about? You didn't say anything." Molly asked, confused.

"Exactly!" I huffed. "Don't interrupt my interior monologue!" I said leering at Dex.

_I can't help it, I just hear it! _Dex frowned and I sighed.

"Haha, Spoon!" the Hatter exclaimed and we all looked at him curiously.

I yawned and stretched out as I stepped out of the car.

"Well, that was an interesting night… Okay, you got me. Thanks for kidnapping me." I said smiling. "See you later!" I gave Molly a hug and turned to the Hatter.

"It's good seeing you too Hatter." I gave him a high five.

"Wait how are you going to get home?" Molly asked. I bit my lip and turned to Dex with puppy dog eyes. He must have read my mind because he sighed.

_Fine, but you'll owe me. _

"Thank you!" I smiled, "Bye!" I turned around as Dex produced a portal. I stared at it warily.

_Well, are you coming? _I took a deep breath and stepped in. After a moment of darkness I stepped onto my front lawn.

"And why couldn't we have done that for everything else?"

_How do you think I got here?_ He giggled walking out from behind me with his trademark creepy smile. I gave a small smile as we got to my front door.

"As cheesy and unrealistic as this is, I still loved it." I gave a small laugh.

"Not to mention out of character." He giggled unzipping his mouth. I shrugged.

"Hey, not by much." I commented. He leaned down and kissed me lightly.

"I still don't think you're friends will make it out of Space Paranoids alive." He rasped grinning a jagged grin. "See ya!" he said before I could reply.

"Yeah, that's a reassuring goodbye…" I mumbled, yet smirked to myself. Maybe this wasn't the last adventure they would have together, and this time I've got Molly, not to mention the Hatter. And maybe next time we'll invite Boromir.

* * *

((The end! Thanks for the inspiration, and I this really was a fun story to write. Not to mention this is the first real story I've written! Yaaaay =D But really, Molly, I don't think you'll be a bad driver. So don't do drugs, stay in school, and keep falling in love with fictional characters, because this is story gold!))


End file.
